Colonel H. Stinkmeaner
Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, simply known by all as Stinkmeaner, is the rude, racist, unpleasant, and evil blind old man that Robert Freeman killed in a street fight and a major antagonist in The Boondocks series. He openly states that he hates all people, and has even been called the worst human being ever more than once. He spent most of his childhood disagreeing on things such as peace, joy, and unity. At age fifteen he lost his sight to cancer, and dedicated the rest of his life to making everyone's lives a living hell. The doctors expected him to die, but it is believed that his "Love of Hatred" was what has kept him alive to old age. He is one of the biggest antagonists on the show. He was voiced by Cedric Yarbrough who also plays the voice of the Freeman family's mild-mannered lawyer neighbor Tom Dubois. Personality Stinkmeaner is terrible to everyone he meets, and enjoys the pain and anguish of other people. He lived a long, terrible life, as when he dies he is sent to hell. He uses the phrase "bitch ass nigga," or "nigga," in almost every sentence he uses and even called the Devil himself a "bitch ass nigga". Biography Death Stinkmeaner died in a street fight with Robert Freeman during a 'Nigga Moment'. In every episode Stinkmeaner is involved, even after his death, Robert openly says that he doesn't regret killing Stinkmeaner, and that he was a psycho who deserved to die. It's only staring death in the face at the hands of "Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" that he admits that his death was a mistake. Return He returns as a vengeful spirit in Stinkmeaner Strikes Back in which, after some martial arts training in Hell, he is sent by Satan back to Earth to exact his revenge. He possesses the body of Tom Dubois and makes him do crazy things at the most inappropriate times; such as kicking an annoying man in the chest, swearing out loud in a courtroom, or having sex with Tom's wife Sarah. Eventually he makes his way to the Freeman house and attacks Robert while he's posting videos of himself on the internet on the toilet, Huey and Riley come to his aid and the Freemans fight him, he beats them all effortlessly but is eventually subdued when Robert ties up his legs with his belt and Riley knocks him out with Robert's (very expensive) knickknacks. They tie him to Riley's bed and invite Uncle Ruckus over to exorcise him out of Tom's body, but none of his methods work. Eventually Huey helps him find common ground with Uncle Ruckus because they equally hate other black people and his soul is exorcised out of Tom's body. Hateocracy He appears a third time as a ghost narrating the story of a crew of elderly self-hating racist bigots (Lord Rufus Crabmiser, Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pissedofferson) of which he was the leader of. They caused a series of problems for the other nursing home residents to make their lives a living hell, so eventually they were kicked out, and split up, thereafter. When they heard of Stinkmeaner's death they came to Woodcrest to kill Robert Freeman and his family; Gripenasty and Pissedofferson went after Huey and Riley while Crabmiser went after Robert, after a long fight the three barely escape with their lives so they attempt to hire a bodyguard. First they try Ed Wuncler III, but he's too reckless and Huey suggests they hire Bushido Brown. Brown proves to be too high maintainence and they take forever to make their move again, but they appear seconds after Robert has just fired Brown, prompting him to immediately rehire him and they fight. He does well defeating Gripenasty and Pissedofferson but Crabmiser decapitates him with his flying guillotine, and afterwards they reveal that they never really cared for Stinkmeaner in the first place and would've attacked them anyway regardless of it. Hearing the commotion, the police arrive and arrest the group for assault and murder, and Stinkmeaner remarks that being in Hell is better than being in jail. Stinkmeaner's Clone As revealed in Season 4 and prior to his death, Stinkmeaner arranged for a clone to be produced using samples from his body. This clone would then be sent by posthumous orders to ruin Robert Freeman's life. As expected, the clone attacks Robert in the parking lot, sparking another confrontation and humiliating Robert in front of the Internet-watching world when many spectators recorded the fight-turned-beatdown on their phones. Determined to resurrect his sense of pride, Robert readies to accept Stinkmeaner's challenge of a rematch, but initially backs down at Huey's insistence, so as to end the problem. While Robert manages to get Stinkmeaner arrested, Ed Wuncler, Sr. bails the old psychopath out in order to arrange an official fight to go down for business. Robert gradually becomes much like Stinkmeaner himself and confronts Stinkmeaner in the ring, brutally beating him down. Although Robert did not kill the clone as he had the original, Stinkmeaner took advantage of Robert's act of mercy to antagonize him further, harassing him just outside his house and then walking away. Gallery Stinkmeaner attacks Jazmine Dubois.jpg Wild Hateocracy.jpg Stinkmeaners.jpg Stinkmeaner Apocalypse.jpg tumblr_mkfueqz0Xc1rgam01o1_1280.png|The colonel threatens Grandad Category:Old Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived Villains Category:Possessor Category:Bullies Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Axemen Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Demon Category:Male Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Jerks Category:Fearmongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Supremacists Category:Stalkers Category:Big Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Outright Villains